


You Offered

by ams_park3r



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Hokage Coronation, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, Naruto joking around, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oneshot, Sasuke's fangirls are out of control, Stop them before they destroy Konoha, Unkown Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams_park3r/pseuds/ams_park3r
Summary: The Fifth Hokage has organised an ball to be held in Konoha, and Sasuke's fan girls won't leave him alone. Who will he choose to take to the dance?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a SasuNaru movie by MOVED- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POXtitUxCPs
> 
> In this story, even though Naruto is in the sexy Jutsu, i will write him using male pronouns, so don't get confused. 
> 
> Timelines? HAHAHAHAHA who needs those?!

_To celebrate The Fifth Hokage Tsuande Senju’s coronation, Konoha will be hosting a ball in the centre of the village. Attendance, dance partners and formal clothing are obligatory. The dance will be on_ DD/MM/YY.

 

Sasuke eyed the note with anger.

_‘Who on earth had thought of this monstrosity?’_ The ball was in a week, and the thought of even _dancing_ left made Sasuke shudder.

“Sasuke-kun!” A civilian girl rushed up to the Uchiha. She was blushing madly, her hands clasped to her chest. “Sasuke-kun, would you go with me to the dance?” Sasuke scowled, glaring at her.

“No.” He walked away, leaving the girl shell-shocked. Appearing from around the corner, Naruto ran to Sasuke, glancing worriedly at the now sobbing girl.

“You didn’t have to be so mean ‘bout it, ya know.” Naruto fell into a casual amble step to Sasuke, his hands behind his head. Sasuke merely grunted. The blonde next to him grinned suddenly.

“You realise that girl was only the first, right? Soon every girl in the entire village will be rushing up to you! You _have_ to get a partner otherwise this week will be hell for you, dattebayo!” 

“Hn. I don’t need a partner.”

 

_***_

 

Sasuke almost went with the idea of just becoming a hermit for the next two weeks, long enough for the excitement for the ball to clam down. For the past six days, flocks of girls had cornered him, border lining desperate at the way they were asking him.

‘ _How on_ earth _had he not realised just how many girls there were in the village? He was sure some of them must be using the transformation jutsu just so they could ask him again.’_

However, alas, today Kakashi-sensei had specifically asked for Team 7 to meet in their usual place on the bridge. Sasuke surpassed the urge to groan and just lie there in his comfortable bed for the rest of the day, standing up and quickly donning his usual attire. He looked himself over once in the mirror. “ _Sasuke! You look so grown-up! My baby is growing up so fast!”_ In the mirror Sasuke’s mother ruffled a four-year-old Sasuke’s hair, laughing. Sasuke shook his head, removing the memory.

 

Outside he stuck to the shadows, not caring if he would late to the meeting as long as he only walked in the most deserted alleyways and paths. It was almost a mission in it’s own, avoiding the brutal attack from fangirls. However, when he was 200 meters from the bridge, Naruto noticed him.

“Oh look, it’s Sasuke! Yo!” 

Sasuke cursed under his breath as suddenly an entire crowd of girls appeared, completely surrounding him.

_How the hell did they get here so fast?!_

“Sasuke-kun! I’ve been looking all over town for you! Can i be your partner for the dance?”

“Sasuke-kun, I love you! Take me instead!”

“No! Sasuke-kun will have me!”

“Sasuke-kun, you can’t keep us waiting for long!” Ino shouted. 

“If you can’t choose, you will have to pick by force.” Sakura grinned wickedly. 

 

“Kage Bushin no Jutsu!” Suddenly thousands of orange jumpsuits appeared in the sky, driving the horde of fan-girls away. Naruto released his technique, grinning happily. 

“Sorry about that, Sasuke! Anyway, do you want to go? Kaka-sensei won’t arrive for another two hours, probably.” Before the Uchiha could answer, Naruto had grabbed his arm, dragging them back to Sasuke’s house. Once they were safely inside, Naruto let go of his arm. 

“I told you you needed a date, dattebayo.” Naruto frowned. Sasuke scoffed, looking away.

“And i told you that i didn’t need one.” 

“You need one because of all your fan-girls! Not because you want one! They’re just going to keep bugging you until you get one.”

Sasuke glanced at the pouting blonde, not wanting to admit he was right.

“Humph, i bet you can't even get a date, dobe. No one would want to go with you.” 

“WAHHH! Of course i can get one, bastard! And you’re changing the subject, dattebayo!” Naruto was fuming, smoke coming out of his ears. Sasuke smirked. 

 

“Oh yeah? Well then, why you go and get a date?”

Naruto suddenly laughed, all anger gone.

“Okay, then, i’ll get a date, dattebayo. Oiroke no jutsu!” Sasuke coughed as the clouds of smoke appeared and a sexy naked blonde stood there.

“Sas-ke-kun? Will you go to ball with me?” Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, blue eyes as wide as cartwheels shining with stars. 

 

Sasuke punched Naruto on the shoulder.

 

The transformation disappeared.

“Ow! What the hell, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Sasuke shrugged.

 

_***_

 

“Sasuke! Seriously, the ball in is two hours! You seriously need to get a date! I mean, c’mon, every single girl in the village is pining after you, dattebayo!” 

Sasuke shrugged. Then, a flicker of a smile passed his lips.

“Fine, then. Naruto, I accept.”

“Huh? Accept what?” Naruto scratched his head. 

“Your offer.”

“Offer…offer…offer… what offer?” 

Sasuke sighed.

“Since it seems i don’t have a choice, i will take you along as a girl for the dance.” 

The next five seconds was silence as Naruto processed what Sasuke said.

“WHAT??!!!!!”

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

“At my apartment yesterday. You offered to be my date.”

“B-but that was a joke!” Naruto stammered.

“Doesn’t matter. Now, go get ready. We’ll be leaving in an hour.”

 

_***_

 

“Naruto, are you rea-“ Sasuke stopped short as he looked at Naruto. He had transformed into a stunning raven-haired woman. Emerald eyes sparkled, and long hair was let out, with tiny blood red roses braided in it. Naruto was wearing a flowing sleeveless lilac ballgown and light pink heels. As Sasuke stared at Naruto for longer than what was deemed normal, Naruto poked his ‘ _her?’_ tongue at Sasuke.

“Like what you see?” Naruto purred, his voice light and silky, flashing Sasuke an extremely generous amount of cleavage through the ballgown. Sasuke shook out of his state of stupefied awe and glared at Naruto.

“Let’s just go already.” Sasuke spun on his heels and walked out. Naruto scowled.

“Wow, you _really_ can’t take a joke, can you?”

 

On the walk there Naruto was standing slightly behind Sasuke, so he could admire what his rival had dressed in. Sasuke was wearing a tieless dark blue tuxedo, the first few top buttons opened and his hair swept over his face sightly to the side. Everything about him spoke of clean-cut perfection, wealth, and the addition of an absolute rugged appeal of sex-god/teenage heart-throb. Naruto would never _dare_ admit it aloud, even with the punishment of death or eternal torture, that Sasuke looked like a fantasy prince come to life. Overhead the moon was in full bloom, larger than normal and illuminating the empty streets. The atmosphere was tranquil, with everyone already the ball. A zephyr carried the scent of food and dancing over the street, a world away from this scene, a taste of what did not exist in this part of the village right now. The silence between Sasuke and Naruto was comfortable, neither awkward nor forced. Before he even realised it, Sasuke had slipped his hand into Naruto’s, bringing them closer together. Naruto’s eyes widened.

 

“Hey teme! What do you think you’re doing, dattebayo!” Naruto moved his hand away, however Sasuke gripped it tighter.

“It’s for show, idiot. It is natural for dates to hold each other’s hands. Now just do it.” Naruto stared at Sasuke through green eyes. 

“Umm… there isn’t anyone here right now.” However Sasuke just kept walking, keeping Naruto’s hand in his with an iron grip, much to his protests. Soon they had passed through the silence straight into the midst of the crowd. Fairy lights were hung from every space, and multiple tables piled with a myriad of food and drinks were scattered everywhere. Shinobi and civilian alike were talking and laughing together, everybody dressed beautifully. 

 

When Sasuke and Naruto’s appearance arrived, several things happened.

First, every one of Sasuke’s fan-girls either screamed (Ino), punched a table onto it’s side (Sakura), stood to stupefied to move, or stared at either Naruto or Sasuke with jealousy and awe.

Secondly, Jiraiya nearly fainted at the sight of the extremely well-endowed girl by Sasuke’s side, much to Tsuande’s irritation.

And thirdly, Kakashi choked on his cocktail. 

 

“Sasuke-kun.” The fan-girls surrounded Sasuke again, eyes hooded, their voices sickly sweet. “Who is _she?_ ” 

Naruto gulped.

Sasuke activated his sharigan, effectively making the girls take a step back. He growled.

“She’s _mine_ , and if you touch her i will make it so you can never walk again.” Sasuke almost carried Naruto through the shocked throng, where the people around him cleared a space. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto hissed, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke merely took two cocktails off a nearby table, his arm firmly looped through Naruto’s. The message was clear, even to the most ignorant civilian.

_Fuck off. I own this property._

 

Sasuke saw Kakashi moving through the crowd too late, his plain black suit blending in with the other men like he was invisible. 

“Maa, Sasuke. Who is this? You two make probably the most stunning couple here.” Sasuke frowned at Kakashi, who’s lips were curved upwards in a slight smirk. He was still wearing his mask even to a ball. 

“Her name is Akia. And who have you gone with, Kakashi-sensei? You’re not exactly the type i’d find romancing anybody.” Sasuke could nearly smell Naruto’s fear at being caught. Kakashi chuckled.

“Ah, you underestimate me, Sasuke. I don’t read all those books for nothing, you know. I’ve come with Iruka-san. We both couldn’t find a partner, you see.” Kakashi eyed Naruto carefully, expecting some sort of reaction. However, Naruto had found his confidence, and remained the same. Sasuke took this as a chance to escape.

“Well, then. Akia and I must go and greet the others, and congratulate the new Hokage. See you around.” Sasuke gracefully rushed away to the other side of the large square, Naruto right next to him.

 

“Sasuke, i don’t think you’ve really thought this through. I mean, i’m not sure i can do this. We should go back home and just-“ Naruto’s nervous rant was interrupted by a certain Hyuuga, who was blushing bright red.

“Umm… S-sasuke-san, i w-was wondering, um, if you’dseenNarutoaround?” Hinata mumbled the last sentence, and Sasuke sighed heavily.

“Excuse me?”

“Um, er… i was wondering if you have seen Naruto anywhere.” The poor girl looked ready to combust. 

“No, i haven’t.” Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, who was looking at Hinata strangely. Hinata gulped.

“Oh.. ok then, ill just go…” 

 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, somehow making it look even sexier than it already was. Naruto didn’t realise that was possible. Unknown to both of them, many males were looking disapprovingly at their female partners who had fainted on the floor, nosebleeds in full throttle.

“When will people stop bothering us?” 

Just as Sasuke these words Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru made their way to the couple. Kiba looked curiously at Naruto.

“Wow Sasuke. You really have a nice partner there, though i hate to admit it.” Kiba remarked. Naruto glared at Kiba.

“You know, i really appreciate it when people actually talk to me, and not act like i’m not here right now. My name is Akia, and who might you be?” Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around Naruto’s waist. Lee grinned, oblivious.

“My name is Rock Lee, and it is a honour to meet you! May i add that you are the most beautiful woman here!” Rock Lee eagerly held out his hand to shake. Naruto tentatively reached forward, only to have her arm crushed from the force of Lee’s handshake. Shino merely nodded at Naruto, as with Choji and Shikamaru. 

“My name is Shino Aburame. Behind me is Choji Amikichi and Shikamaru Nara. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances.“ Kiba frowned.

“Anyways, Hinata will probably be looking for me, the dance is about to start soon. Bye, Sasuke and Akia.” Kiba walked off, followed by everyone but Shikamaru. He moved closer to Naruto and Sasuke, so he could talk to them without anyone else hearing. He nodded at Naruto.

“Hey, Naruto, Sasuke. Don’t worry, i won’t tell anyone. That’s a nice jutsu you have, but it’s too troublesome to tell everyone. Anyway, enjoy your night.” Shikamaru then ambled off to Choji over at another food table. Sasuke swallowed his shock down with a simple “Hn.” Though, really, should be surprised that Shikamaru figured it out?

 

Sasuke nodded at Naruto.

“We should go and take the first dance.” Naruto’s eyes widened.

“But i don't know how to dance! What the hell are you thinking, Sasuke!!?” However, the stubborn Uchiha merely lead Naruto onto the dance floor just as the music started, a slow romance song. The people around them cleared a five-meter space around the dazzling couple.

“Just follow my lead, and try not to step on my feet.” Sasuke placed his arm on Naruto’s waist, and held their hands together out to the side. He danced with slow, graceful movements, like an ethereal pixie might. Naruto did his best to imitate. All around them, people were watching in awe as the fairy lights overhead cast a unearthly light on Naruto and Sasuke, illuminating their movements. It looked it a vision from a dream, a stunning princess and a gorgeous prince lost in the music. They were celestial beings, on a level far higher than anyone else could dream of. After a few minutes, which seemed like centuries, Kiba was first to break out of the spellbound trance, gently guiding Hinata to the dance floor. Though their steps were not nearly as dazzling as the couple next to them it broke the others out of their haze and soon everyone was dancing, twirling their partners around the floor. For one moment the dimly lit lanterns overhead, accompanied with the a blanket of stars above and the endless rhythm of constant dancing below moulded together into a single, exquisite harmony of sounds and sights and smells. In the midst of this tranquility Sasuke felt as though he were floating above himself, merely an observer to his body’s true actions. Sasuke watched from above as he leaned in, closer, closer to Naruto’s soft pink lips so fast and suddenly they were locked in a passionate kiss. Naruto, without thinking, melted into Sasuke’s arms and opened his mouth slightly, inviting Sasuke’stongue inside. 

 

_***_

 

“Hokage-sama.” One of Tsuande’s Anbu guard- Cat, stepped forward while Sasuke and that beautiful newcomer were making out in the middle of the dance floor. She raised her head sharply.

“Yes, Cat?” The Anbu member bowed deeply.

“I’m afraid one of the sensor-nin has detected a shinobi using an unknown tweaked version of the transformation jutsu. He is unable to identify the person using it, however. Do we have permission to externally release it in case it be an infiltrating enemy shinobi?”

Tsuande’s eyes narrowed. 

“Release it. I don’t want to ruin this night by any other meddlers.” The Anbu nodded and jumped away.

 

_***_

 

Shikaku’s eyes widen- only slightly, as there is a poof of smoke on the dance floor and the pretty girl Sasuke was kissing turns into Naruto, so they are both openly making out in front of every person in Konoha. He chuckles, elbowing Inoichi.

“See, what did i tell you?” Shikaku laughs, taking in Inoichi’s shocked face. Around him, everyone in around the same state of surprise. He catches eyes with Shikamaru, as he bites a dango stick. They’re both grinning. 

 

***

 

Naruto only has two second to process what just happened - _because some fucking idiot released the jutsu and now he is kissing Sasuke_ _as a boy. Kissing. Sasuke._

“Shit.” Sasuke says, and Naruto swears he would laugh at the absolute terror in Sasuke’s eyes if he weren’t in this situation.

Shikamaru darts over to them, urgently whispering “Run.” He points at Sasuke’s fan club, who are still going over the new information in their minds and have not pounced on Naruto. 

 

Naruto and Sasuke have never ran faster.

 

***

 

Iruka still looks like he is about to commit bloody homocide. Kakashi sweatdrops.

“Hey… um… Iruka-san.. i think you can calm down now….” He tentatively tried to place a hand on his shoulder, however the teacher whips around glaring certain death at Kakashi.

“ _Kakashi_.” Iruka hisses, his voice dangerously low. Kakashi would be turned on if it weren’t for the situation he were in right now.

He prays that if he dies, his Icha Icha books shall be safe.

 

***

 

Jiraiya groans, burying his face into his hands again.

“I was about to go _talk_ to her. How did i not realise it was Naruto? I was going to hit on my student! Uhhhhh!” 

Tsuande merely smirked, and poured another cup of sake for herself and her friend.

 

***

 

Naruto and Sasuke arrive back at Sasuke’s house in record time, breathless and panting. Naruto keeps constantly cursing, while Sasuke is even more quiet than usual. Naruto screams.

“There goes my fucking social status! There goes my dignity, my honour, my rights as a shinobi and a human being…”

Sasuke snorts.

And then Naruto goes whiter than a sheet.

“Shit. I have to meet _Sakura_ tomorrow. Sasuke.” Naruto jumps forward and desperately grabs his friends shirt. “Save me, please. Kill me now, and all the pain will be over.” Sasuke slowly shakes his head, looking down at Naruto.

“Dobe. You’ll survive.” 

“Survive?! How the fuck do you expect me to survive? I have every pre-teen girl in Konoha after my blood, and you expect me _to survive?_ You’re not the one that had to transform into a fucking girl and fucking kiss you!”

The words leave Naruto’s mouth before he thinks about them. Because oh shit, Sasuke kissed him. 

 

An awkward silence stretches on for eternity. Naruto and Sasuke are looking at anywhere but each other, each desperately wishing to erase the last hour. It is Sasuke, surprisingly, who breaks the silence.

“So… what do we do now?” For the first time in his life, Sasuke is utterly baffled at what he should do.

“Well,” Naruto replies slowly. “Well, i propose that we forget all about this, and hope everyone else does too.” However it leaves a gaping ache in his heart to say those words, because you cant just kiss Sasuke and forget about it. Sasuke looks equally as hurt as Naruto feels right now, and he has never seen the Uchiha so open and vulnerable before. Sasuke stares at Naruto with fiery determination in his eyes, and moves forward.

 

“Sasuke, what are you do-“ Naruto is cut off as Sasuke leans in and kisses him gently, hardly ghosting over his lips, which are even softer than his transformation’s were. It’s so soft and silky, the opposite the other one, which was passionate and fiery and rough. It’s speaks volumes of the emotions Sasuke doesn’t say out loud and the ones Naruto choses not the shout about. When they finally break apart, Sasuke gives a little smile.

 

“I love you, dobe.”

 

And before Naruto thinks about what he is getting himself into, he grins back.

“I love you too, teme.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. i know. In japan formal clothing is kimonos and yukata’s and stuff not ballgowns and suits WELL GUESS WHAT. I DONT ACTUALLY GIVE A SHIT.
> 
> Also this is probably rushed and cliche and everything horrible but meh.
> 
> Toodle Pip! =^.^=


End file.
